someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Eliminator
Before I say anything, I'm not some hipster that craves the sensation of playing old games, in fact that godforsaken Sega Saturn I owned many years ago made me regret ever owning one... I was just cleaning out my room (As all kids would do normally) and I found a Sega Saturn cartridge, with Eliminator written on it. The cartridge cover had an excellently drawn picture of a young man (around 13) with a black shirt, and a black vest with grenades and a grappling hook attached to it, there was an explosion behind him. The opening image on the screen when I started it up had the same image, only more pixelated. When I pressed start nothing happened for a few moments, but then it portrayed the same young man at his school which, like the cover, was well made, almost life-like unlike the image on the title screen. "I like this game already!" I proclaimed stupidly, knowing I wasn't talking to anyone. To be honest, I don't even remember making myself speak, it was almost as if something inside me was trying to warn me to get out of there before something bad happened. But back to the story, the main character (Who I figured out was a 7th Grader named Colton) was in er...8th Period Math..? When white noise came out of the speakers as the camera zoomed in on Colton and the screen went to black before immediately cutting to a 3rd Person camera view of Colton standing in that awkward "Ready for action" Stance that basically all main characters stood like back then (Odd way to start a game...You'd think we'd get to know who the other characters are, I mean, there has to be more important characters in the story, right? I mean, the unnamed villain and Colton can't be the only characters who aren't put in for aesthetic value in a game that looked this good). Anyway, I began walking down a long steel corridor, when the same white noise from not even 10 minutes ago came back. This somewhat creepy corridor didn't seem to end... I began pressing every button I could to see what abilities Colton had, but apparently the Grenades and Grappling Hook where only there for aesthetic value as all Colton could do is punch, rather awkwardly at that. So, angry at the fact that my hope that I could blow something up got dashed like hopes for world peace, I continued walking until I came to a steel door that looked like a pod bay door off of Star Wars, but smaller. It slowly opened and it went to first person as Colton stared into the inky blackness of what was beyond the door. "Oh no..." I said, covering my eyes, from my knowledge of situations like this, I braced myself for scary music to play and something horrifying to pop out...Surprisingly, nothing happened, I looked back up and the inside of the door was lit up. It showed a very well decorated room, like an office, with a finely made desk, huge potted plants, and a leather arm chair not facing Colton. Suddenly, everything went black and white and the view switched back to 3rd Person, Colton slowly walked up to the chair and pulled out a Black Shiv (From what I can identify at my current age) and walked up to the chair crouched with his torso facing sideways and the hand that wasn't holding the Shiv outstretched ready to grab the chair (Or as I later figured out, the mans head) and he flipped the Shiv in his hand before he dug it into the neck of the man, who I later figured out was the creator of the game (apparently included in as an Easter Egg). Colton looked at me, and said with a frightening face, "I am Colton Wooten, THIS is what I do!" and he held the head of the now dead man by his hair up to the camera. I couldn't believe it, no, not that I just witnessed murder for the first time, but I couldn't believe that the game only lasted less than 30 minutes... I was reading a newspaper I found that was made a week after that fateful day many, many years later, and one certain article made the air around me go cold and my heart skip a beat...The article stated that the creator of the game was murdered almost a week after the creation of this game, I didn't think this was coincidence, and I dropped the newspapers and walked into my room. I looked around for the box, and I found it, I flipped it over hoping this was all a sick joke made by the creator. Hoping I could see gameplay pictures on the back, but much to my horror, the only thing on the back was an unsigned note saying "I think you're fun, kid, I hope I see you again sometime! Actually, I'm in the neighborhood, maybe I'll visit NOW!" At that exact moment the news came on and the anchorman stated that a News Chopper that was supposed to be monitoring traffic spotted a killer that resembled the boy from Eliminator (only now in his his 30's) walking through the field that was close to my backyard 10 minutes ago... He was in my house. Having an insane burst of speed from the shock of the letter I ran to every possible opening in my house and attempted to escape, but it was either locked from the outside, or sealed with hot glue. I ran over to my laptop and messaged my friend asking him to call the police, as all my phones had disappeared...Boy was that a mistake, as I finished sending the message I noticed a picture titled: Always watching.JPG on my Start Menu as I tried to close it, I clicked on it and this is what I saw: It was Colton... I ran to my closet, found my father's pistol (as he had to stay over for a few weeks because my mother's parents were visiting) and held it tight to my chest as I snuck around my house, expecting anything I heard boots behind me and I ran to my desk and hid behind my leather chair, and then I heard the door open behind me, I braced myself for my slow and painful demise, and it came. I felt the same Shiv I saw many, many years ago dig into my neck and, Colton, who now had pale skin, messy long hair, blistered lips, and a crooked eye grabbed my hair and pulled me out of the chair and held me by my hair in the direction of a random wall as if he was about to yell at a ghost and as I was taking my final breaths, I heard him say "I am Colton Wooten, THIS is what I do!" Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Original Story